Kaia's Melody
by Heartkay
Summary: The sequel to Music Box! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the sequel to music box! I hope you guys enjoy it and review!**

**Please&& Thanks!**

"Kaia give that to me." I told my three year old daughter who was holding a music box sent to her by Victor Daskov. That last time we met wasn't good he kidnapped

me while I was pregnant. I gave birth to Kaia, we were saved and he escaped. Good ol' Victor.

She shook her head and pressed it closer to herself. "No, my present." She argued.

"Kaia, listen to your mother and give it to her." Dimitri said to her, he was using his 'I'm not playing' father voice.

Kaia's eyes started to water and she gave it to me. "No faiiir!" She screamed and then stomped off to her room.

Dimitri walked over to me. "Is that the same music box?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know but it looks an awful lot like it." I told him. I looked at all the little kids around me.

"We will deal with this later." Dimitri whispered to me. We went inside and I placed the letter and music box in a cabinet.

We went to Kaia's room and she had her face in her pillows.

I sat on one side of her bead and Dimitri sat on the other. I rubbed Kaia's back. "Baby girl?" I tried.

She didn't say anything. "Kaia honey, you still have all your friends outside." Dimitri said.

"Tell them to go away." She mummerd.

"That's not fair to them Kaia, they are still having fun." I told her.

"I'm not, you took my present." She said her face in the pillows still.

"You have tons more presents sweetheart, don't you want your cake?" Asked Dimitri.

She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. "Is it chocolate?" She asked, she totally got that from Dimitri. Him and his chocolate.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Your favorite."

She smiled just a little. "Yummy."

"So will you come down?" We asked.

She nodded and got out of her bed. She grabbed both our hands and we headed back downstairs.

Kaia opened the rest of her presents. Lissa and Christian bought her a huge teddy bear that sings; I hope I wouldn't be hearing that all night.

Adrian bought her a basket full of candies and play jewelery. He also got her about three of outfits.

She was happy and kissed everyone then went to go play with her friends.

I had only on thing on my mind. Victor was coming.

I had no clue what he wanted, and why did he send another music box? What did it do? Would it harm my baby?

Tension was building in me, I only wanted to protect the ones I love.

Dimitri put his arms around me. "Roza, we will figure this out. Please calm down." He whispered in my ear.

"I can't, he is coming Dimitri. He sent that music box to Kaia, he tried to hurt her." I said through clench teeth.

"We don't know what it does, and he wont harm her. Not if he values his life." Dimitri's body tensed against mine. I knew he was just as worried and upset as I was.

"Rose? Where's Kaia?" Asked Adrian coming up to us.

"She's over ther-" I looked to where her friends were but Kaia was no where in sight.

I looked around and didn't see her. My heart started racing.

"Kaia!" I screamed. Dimitri was right behind me. I heard a crash in the kitchen.

I ran in the kitchen to see Kaia turning the music box.

"Kaia, no!" I yelled.

It started playing a sweet melody and I froze.

Kaia's eyes started turning red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooory! I didn't mean to take so long! My computer had to be fixed!**

**Anwaays I'm back!**

**Enjoy && Review(:**

Kaia looked at me with fear in her blood shot red eyes.

"Mom-mommy? What is going on?" She whimpered her whole body started shaking. My heart was pounding. What the hell was happening

to my baby girl? I was so scared that I didn't no what to do or say. So Dimitri came out of nowhere and picked Kaia up, and took the music box out of her hand.

Kaia's skin was going super pail. I felt tears prick my eyes. I ran to the music box and slammed it against the floor and it broke into a million pieces.

I looked up to see Kaia was crying.

"Kaia baby, your going to be fine it's okay." Dimitri cooed into her ear trying to calm her down. Seeing the sight tugged at my heart, Kaia's little, fragile

body was still shaking out of control. I could see Dimitri tighten his grip on her just a little.

"Daddy, my body is on fire, make it stop! Pleease!" Kaia begged, her sobs growing louder. The sight was agonizing. My baby was hurting and I didn't

know what to do. Then a thought came to me.

"Lissa!" I screamed out the door.

Lissa came to me in a hurry. "Is Kaia oka-" She looked at Kaia crying loudly in pain in Dimitri's arms.

"Lissa, please, please! You have to heal her!" I begged, i was so frantic. I knew Lissa would do it but I had never been so scared in my life.

Lissa nodded and went to Kaia.

"Princess, give me your hands." Lissa told her.

Kaia placed her hands in Lissa's then she burst out screaming.

"Oww!" Kaia yelled. Lissa looked at me confused.

"Kaia, I know it hurts but you have to do it. Auntie Lissa is going to make you fell better." I told her calmly but I was no where near calm.

Kaia buried her face in Dimitri's chest and put her hands once again in Lissa's. I heard her muffle her cries and Dimitri smoothed her hair and said something

in her ear in Russian. Dimitri had the same expression that is was feeling. Fear, worry, anger.

Lissa closed her eyes and I could see spirit flow out of Lissa and into Kaia.

Kaia's body stopped shaking and her cries stopped. She looked at Lissa and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I ran up to Dimitri and her and kissed her forehead. I let my tears drop from my eyes. I was beyond happy with relief.

"Thank you Lissa." I told her hugging her tightly.

Lissa gave me a weary smile. It must have took a lot out of her healing Kaia. Christian and I helped her sit down.

I turned to Kaia and her eyes were drifting just a little.

"Kaia, honey? Are you okay?" I asked cupping her cheek.

She nodded, and her eyes closed.

"Kaia? Baby?" I shook her shoulder a little.

"Baby Girl?" Dimitri tried moving up and down a little.

She didn't wake up. Dimitri and me looked at each other and he ran.

"Meet me at the Hospital!" He yelled and then he was gone.

I looked at the music box and something fell on me.

I looked and it was Victors note.

I scrunched it up til my knuckles turned white.

_Victor_

_Was_

_Going_

_To_

_Pay._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me soo long! I have got real busy these days. Yikes! But thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy && Review!(:**

I didn't know what Victor did to Kaia but even the thought of hurting her was enough to make me want to break his face in half.

I calmed down and went to the hospital where Dimitri was sitting beside Kaia. I sighed in relief. She was laying in the bed drinking

a juice box and smiling at Dimitri. She was a beautiful little girl. She was my and Dimitri's world.

When I entered the room Kaia looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi momma!" She said waving her little hand.

I kissed her forehead and took a seat next to Dimitri. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Great! The nice lady gave me a juice box." She told me showing her drink to me. I couldn't help but smile. Even know bad things

were happening, just being with my family made my day.

"Anything wrong?" I asked Dimitri. He took my hand and kissed it.

"No, fortunately she is fine. They actually didn't find anything wrong with her." He said a little doubtful. I was shocked.

"Nothing? No scratches? bruises?" Dimitri just shook his head.

"That is beyond strange. And she looks fine." I told him.

"I know, it doesn't add up. One minute she is screaming the next minute she is okay." He said. He was looking nowhere and I could tell his

mind was somewhere else.

"We have to find Victor, before he tries something else." I whispered to him hoping Kaia wasn't listening.

"Who's Victor?" Kaia asked looking at me and Dimitri confused.

"No one you need to worry about." I assured her.

She frowned. "Your lying Mommy." Of course she knew I was lying! Her and Dimitri were so much alike it was kinda scary.

Dimitri had this amused look on his face. I nudged him.

"He is no one you need to worry about sweetheart." Dimitri reassured her. I couldn't help but think Dimitri would never lie. But he is now

to protect Kaia. She is only three, she's not ready to know about strigoi and evil people trying to harm her. But hell welcome to our life.

Thankfully Dimitri was a great liar and Kaia shrugged and started slurping on her juice box again.

"Mommy? Is my birthday over?" Kaia asked me when she was done.

I nodded. "Yes baby, did you have fun at your party?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Tons!" She squealed happily. Me and Dimitri laughed.

"Good."

There was a slight knock on the door. The nurse came popped her head threw the door.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Belikov?" She asked.

"Yes?" I turned my attention to her.

"There is a visitor in the lobby who would like to speak with you." She told me. I looked at Dimitri confused.

He shrugged and nodded for me to go.

"Thank you." I smiled, she nodded once and left.

"Kaia? Mommy will be right back." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

I walked into the lobby and there was a woman with her back turned to me. She was tall and she had very long brown hair.

"Are you looking for me?" I asked her. She turned around and I froze.

I couldn't believe my what my eyes were seeing.

It was _Kaia_.

_Only she was a dhampir_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! and reeeviieeew!(:**

I just looked at her. She came up to me and smiled sweetly.

"Rose, it's good to see you again." She said. I just stared. I didn't know what possessed me to do it

but I reached up and touched her face.

She gave me a confused look. "Rose, I'm real you can quit." She laughed.

"How? You died...I saw you." I said taking my hands off her face.

She shook her head. "I thought so too but I woke up a dhampir. I don't know how it happened."

There was a hint of uneasiness in her tone.

"That's impossible." I protested narrowing my eyes at her. She might have helped me in the past but

she was a killer. And dangerous to everyone I loved...especially Baby Kaia.

She frowned. "Look I'm here, I'm proof. So it is possible." She growled slightly. Something was not right.

I glared at her and she glared back at me.

"Roza?" I turned to Dimitri and at the same time revealed Kaia who was standing away from Dimitri's sight.

His eyes went big and he actually looked completely shocked.

"Dimka.." She said just a little too sweetly. She ran into his arms and hugged him. He tensed but hesitantly

hugged her back. I didn't like it.

"Kaia, how?" He asked letting her go.

"No need for questions old friend." She said. I just glared at the back of her head. There was something

so off about her being here. But I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry about Kaia, this must be a hard time for you two." She said reaching up and gently caressing

Dimitri's face. My blood boiled. Was she really hitting on my husband? In front of me?

I grabbed her hand and threw it down. "What do you mean your sorry about Kaia?" I spat at her.

Dimitri's hands went on my shoulder. It was his way of telling me to calm down.

Kaia gave me a dubious expression. "I heard she passed away today."

I was shocked. "Where the fuck did you hear that from?" I raised my voice just a little.

"Rose.." Dimitri warned.

"I just heard it through the grapevine." She replied. Crossing her arms.

I got straight in her face. "Kaia is not dead. She is fine, and if anyone ever attempts to hurt her

again I will personally make sure their life ceased to exists. So whoever you got your fucking

information from needs to shut their mouths or I will shut it _permanently_." I threatened. I never heard myself

like that. But you don't make up rumors saying my child is dead...unless you want to die.

Kaia looked at me baffled. "She is alive?"

"Yes." Dimitri told her.

Kaia's attention turned to Dimitri but my eyes never left her face. "Well...this is fantastic news." She smiled.

Kaia's phone buzzed and she picked it up and looked at it.

"I must go, it was great seeing you again Dimka. We must catch up on a few things. There is a

few new tricks up my sleeve I am just dying to try on you." She told him. She winked at him then turned to me.

"It was nice to see you again too Rose, I can't wait to see Kaia alive..._and well_." She said in a flat tone.

Then she turned and walked off.

I stared after her. This was just too strange for words. And why was she so surprised to know Kaia was alive?

Something wasn't right.

I felt Dimitri kiss my cheek.

"Roza?" He whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm?" I said just a little agitated.

"Kaia, is waiting for us. We will discuss this later." He told me.

I nodded once, grabbed his hand and walked off back to Kaia.

**KPOV**.

I answered my phone.

"There is a minor bump in our plan. But it's nothing _I can't fix_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me soo long!**

**School :P**

**Anywaays Enjoy && Review!(:**

I was so heated I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go back and punch Kaia Sr. dead in her face.

I stomped off towards Kaia's room when Dimitri stopped me.

"Rose, you can't go in there mad like this. You will scare her you know that." He told me. I knew

I knew he was right. Kaia hated when I got mad she usually would hide behind Dimitri until I

was sane in the brain again.

"I'm sorry I just can't smile and play it off like you Dimitri." I snapped at him.

"You think I'm playing this off? I am just as upset as you are. My baby girl is in a hospital.

No ones knows whats wrong with her. Victor tried to hurt her and Kaia returns from no where?

Do not tell me what I'm feeling because you have no idea." He said in a hard tone that almost made me flinch.

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your right, I'm sorry." I lowered my head. His strong hands cupped my face and he leaned down and kissed me

sweetly.

"You and Kaia are my life, everything I have and need in this world. I will destroy anyone who

tries to take you guys away from me. I will protect you with my last breath." He said his eyes were smothering.

I reach on my tip toes and plant one more kiss on his lips. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too Roza, with everything in me." He tells me.

We walk hand in hand in Kaia's room.

"You cheated! You are nooo fair!" Kaia yelled.

"No I didn't cheat you are just a bad guesser." Christian said. They must have came during our little interaction with Kaia.

Lissa and Christian were sitting beside Kaia's bed and Adrian, Mia and Eddie took the seats next to the window.

They were all laughing besides Kaia who was crossing her arms and pouting at Christian.

"Christian what did you do?" I warned narrowing my eyes at him.

"Mommy! Uncle Chrissie moved the piece of candy around and he made it disappear!" Kaia whined. Christian was holding

two hands up balled into fists. His left one was open but their was nothing in it.

"Hey I didn't make it disappear you guessed wrong." Christian said smugly. Kaia stuck out her tongue at him.

I rolled my eyes. "How are you doing Liss?"

Lissa stopped laughing and smiled at me. "I'm good, how are you?" She asked concern playing on her face.

Me and Dimitri sat next to the counter.

"Stressed but okay." I told her not wanting to give too much away with Kaia sitting right here.

She nodded. Later.

"Ouch!" Christian yelled. I looked up at him and he was rubbing his hand and Kaia was smiling

triumphantly eating a piece of candy.

"You bit me!" He said astonished.

"Maybe you shouldn't hide candy from me Uncle Chrissie." Kaia smirked. I couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone joined. Kaia leaned down to Christian and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Chrisse for the candy." She smiled sweetly. Awwwe she had her mothers charm.

"Yeah yeah that is the last time I play a game with you angle." Christian couldn't help but smile.

"Oooh! Ooooh! My song!" Kaia squealed looking at the T.V. Garfield was playing.

"Mama said a kitty cat pizza, pizza. Every time a pizza goes a passin bye. Hey! Put on the

sausage hey! Put on the chesse!" She sang. Twirling her long brown curls everywhere.

Every laughed and smiled at Kaia. She really knew how to brighten up every ones day.

Then she looked a Dimitri.

"Daddy can we have pizza tonight?"

Dimitri walked up to her and kissed her forehead she pulled him down so he was laying in the bed.

She climbed into his lap and snuggled into him. It was the cutest thing I has ever seen.

Kaia loved more than anything being in Dimitri's arms...she must have got that from me.

"Can we?" She asked again playing with Dimitri's fingers.

"Of course we can princess." He told her kissing her hair.

It was still Kaia's birthday either know all this chaos was happening but I still wanted to make her

happy today and so did Dimitri. Kaia loved Dimitri's homemade pepperoni pizza. She would probably have it

everyday if we let her.

Kaia turned and glared at Christian. "You can't have any." She told him.

Christian smiled. "I can't? Well I guess I will just have to throw that big bag of candy I have at home away..."

Kaia's eyes went big.

"You can come! You can come!" She said urgently jumping up and down on Dimitri.

He laughed. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Kaia rolled her eyes and her head.

"Just don't forget my candy."

We all smiled and laughed happily because for this one moment we were all having a good time...

For this one moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I posted two days in a row! be proud(: lol**

**Anywaayss.**

**Enjoy && Review!**

About two hours later Kaia was released from the hospital. They gave her a big lollipop and she

smiled and took it with child is going to have serious cavities.

Lissa wanted to take Kaia to her house to spend the night so she could show her the babies room.

Kaia was more than happy to go with her. She didn't even hesitate she just hugged me and Dimitri and went off. Fine, no pizza for her.

Sense I was an only child and Kaia wasn't very familiar with Dimitri's nieces and nephews she didn't have anyone her age in the

family. That's why she was so excited for her Auntie Lissa to have a baby.

So she goodbye and ran off with Lissa.

Me and Dimitri went home. When we got there I went straight upstairs to relax.

Dimitri was right behind me.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked sitting next to me on the bed.

I looked up at him and gave him a weary smile. I was no where close to okay. I wanted to cry, punch someone

stake someone in the heart, and crumble on to the ground all at the same time.

"For the moment." I answered him. He gave me a sad smile and stood up and took his shirt off.

I felt my eyes bulge just a little. Me and Dimitri have been married for two years and I could

never get tired of seeing his gorgeous body. His natural tan glow, his biceps and his abs.

He let his chocolate brown hair down and it fell into waves around his beautiful face.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" I asked him. He smiled suspiciously at me, raising his eyebrow.

"Why? Is it working?" He said crawling back on the bed, he came close to me and pressed his lips on my jaw bone.

I felt my breathing pick up a little.

I felt him smile. "Roza, your so beautiful..." He said his voice a little husky.

He kissed my neck and bit it slightly. I could feel my body react to him.

"I need you Roza, I need to feel your body on mine. Your skin...your hair...your lips." He whispered.

I moaned and turn to face him. His eyes held so much desire, wanting.

"I need you too Dimitri."

And that was all it took.

He had his lips on mine in a instant. The were filled with passion and longing.

He grabbed my waist and slid my white dress up over my head, barley breaking the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently pushed me backwards unto the bed.

our bodies intertwinedand I felt the same spark of desire when I was always with Dimitri.

He put his hands in my hair and then they traveled down my half naked body.

I let out a small moan of pleasure and the kiss in tensed.

I tugged at Dimitri's pants and he must have got the message and he slid them off.

After we finished the room was filled with love,and satisfaction. I laid on Dimitri's chest trying to slow my breathing.

He stroked my hair, while I listened to his heart beat.

No words were needed to express how we were feeling

Minuteslater we both fell asleep in perfect bliss.

My phone was going off like crazy. I woke up groggy and tired and looked at Dimitri who had his arm protectively around

my waist sleeping peacefully. His brown hair was all in his face and it was too cute for words.

I looked at the clock and it was 4:00 in the phone stopped ringing and I rested my head back on the pillow.

It rang again.

I glared at it and grabbed it to turn it off...until I saw it was Lissa calling me.

I picked it up in a instant.

"Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Rose! Oh my god I have been trying to reach you for hours!" She cried. I went into panic mode.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked urgently.

She just cried. "Lissa! Talk to me! Where are you!" I raised my voice. Dimitri stirred next to me opening his eyes.

"Rose? Is everything okay?" He asked, I ignored him.

"I'm - I'm at the hospital." She said quietly.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I got up and started dressing.

"Why?" She holding back on me and I knew it.

"It's Kaia...she woke in the middle of the night screaming. I went to her and her eyes...

they are pure white..._she can't see_."

**Cliffy!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update! Hey does anyone know what Lissa's baby should be named?**

**I need some ideas so please give me some! Thanks(:**

**Enjoy && Review!(:**

**LPOV**.

"Auntie Lissa? Is my cousin a boy or girl?" Kaia asked touching my stomach.

We had just entered my house and Kaia and me were upstairs viewing the babies room.

I smiled at Kaia, "It's a boy sweetheart." Kaia's face lit up in excitement.

She started clapping, "Boy! Yaaay!" She squealed. I laughed and smoothed her little brown

curls. Me and Christian decided to paint the room blue and green. We put little animals

all along the walls. The crib was custom designed just for us. We got Rose one just like

it for her baby shower. Except hers was pink; which she reluctantly took, and ours was blue.

I remember Rose asking me why she couldn't have a blue one. I had to remind her Kaia was a girl.

Kaia looked around again touching the little small animals on the wall.

She giggled. "They are fuzzy."

I nodded. "Why yes they are." And Kaia petted those animals as if they were real.

Kaia was very special. She was just like Rose in so many ways but I saw Dimitri in her too.

Kaia was stubborn, caring, sweet, tough. Both their aspects shined through in her.

I reached out my hand to her.

"Ready for a little snack before bed?" Her faced dropped at the word bed.

"Noooo." She shook her head. And so the stubbornness begins.

"Come on Kaia...I have Caramel apples." I taunted.

She smiled and gave in.

We walked down to the looked at Guardians Milo, and Smith who were assigned to me

for awhile.

"Why are they so scary?" She asked.

"Don't be afraid, they are only here to keep us safe." I assured her.

Kaia looked up at Guardian Milo. "Hi." She waved at him.

He simply just nodded at her.

Kaia didn't like that. She frowned at him. "Can you talk?"

He sighed. "Yes."

So she tried again, "Hi."

He nodded again.

Kaia rolled her eyes and head. "Fine, Mr. Poopypants." She stuck her tongue out at him.

I started laughing and so did Guardian Smith. Guardian Milo didn't break.

We made the apples with Caramel dip.

After we were done we headed back upstairs for bed.

"Three more minutes?" Kaia begged.

"Nope." I said.

"Uncle Chrissie would let me." She whined. Christian had to work late so she

couldn't break him either.

We reached her bedroom. We made one for her because we knew she would be over here a lot.

She was like our child too.

I helped her change into her pj's. My back was killing me, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Kaia reluctantly climbed in the bed and I tucked her in. I kissed her forehead.

"Night Auntie Lissa." She yawned.

"Night princess." I turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Don't forget." She told me.

How could I? I walked over to Kaia's nightlight that spinned and made little fairies on the ceiling.

It also played this sweet melody, that Kaia loved. I plugged it in and watched the room

fill with dancing fairies. Kaia smiled and rested her head on the pillow.

I watched her breathing even and slow as she drifted to sleep.

I walked out the room and gently shut the door.

I went to my room and put my night gown on and layed in my bed.

About a couple mintues later I was out.

I felt someone kiss my lips, and my stomach and rest next to me. But I was so tired I didn't move.

Then I heard screaming.

I jolted up in a second. I felt the baby kick and I soothed my stomach.

Christian was up too.

"What was that?" I asked.

"i'm not sure." He said rubbing his eyes.

Then we heard it again, and it didn't stop.

My eyes went wide. "It's coming from Kaia's room."

Christian was up in a second and I followed him with a little effort.

Guardians Milo and Smith appeared and told us to stay back.

"Help her!" I cried. They grabbed their stakes and my heart started pounding.

They busted through the door and there was Kaia.

Screaming and running around frantically.

I moved past them all and grabbed her.

She cringed away from me.

"Who are you!" She screamed. Her eyes were shut but tears were pouring down.

"Kaia it's me, Auntie Lissa. Open your eyes." I told her.

"I want my mommy, please get my mommy." She cried the tears never ceasing.

"Kaia open your eyes." Christian tried.

She started shaking but opened her eyes.

I gasped. I was horror struck.

_Her eyes were pure white, even her pupil._

She just cried. "I-I can't see."

I put my hands over her eyes trying to heal her but nothing happened.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Christian said sternly.

Guradian Smith picked Kaia up, and she flinched.

"I want my mommy, I want my daddy." She cried in his shoulder.

We all headed to the SUV outside. I was panic struck. I needed to call Rose as soon as possible.

I didn't know what was happening to Kaia, but I knew it was _my fault_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates in a row, oh yeah!(:**

**Enjoy && Review :O**

I didn't even have time to react. I was on instinct, get to my daughter.

I was out of the house in a second with Dimitri close behind me.

"Rose! What is going on! It's 4 o'clock in the morning!" Dimitri yelled trying to get some answers.

I barley heard him, I was so scared for my child but I was filled with blind rage.

Who the hell would do something like this? Victor? He has personally written his death sentence.

I hopped in the car and Dimitri got into the passenger seat.

I drove as fast as I could.

"Rose, please. What -

"Kaia is in the hospital, she can't see." I said almost breaking down into tears.

I could sense Dimitri's terror, I looked over and his face frightened me.

Anger.

Pure, deadly anger.

His fist were clinched so hard that his knuckles turned pail white. His jaw was locked

and he was looking straight ahead. I swear his eyes were tinged red.

I would not want to be the target of Dimitri's anger.

Me you should be scared of, Dimitri well... you better hope death finds you before he does.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

When we got there we ran to the reception desk.

"We need Kaia Belikov's room number." I told her.

"Relation?" She asked.

"NOW." Dimitri hissed impatiently.

She cringed at his tone.

"It's 450, down the hall." She said quietly.

Dimitri nodded grabbed my hand and led me to Kaia's room.

He was moving so fast I had to basically run to keep up.

He busted through the door and Lissa took one look at me and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I should have kept a better eye on her." Lissa said.

I went to her and hugged her. "It's not your fault." I soothed her.

Either know I was the one losing my fucking mind. I was trying to act so strong but

I was breaking inside. No mother should have to go through this.

I looked at Christian, Milo, and Smith and just nodded.

Dimitri was standing next to a sleeping Kaia.

Her eyes were closed.

Dimitri grabbed her hand and she stirred.

I went to the other side of her.

She opened her eyes and I saw them and broke down. It was too much.

Dimitri came to my side and I buried my face into his chest.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kaia said silently. She looked around searching for us.

Dimitri reached his hand out to her.

"We are here honey." He told her. His facial expression went from angry to distraught.

Agonizing pain and sorrow played on his face.

She began to cry. "I can't see you Daddy."

My heart was breaking. I broke free from Dimitri and held her in my arms.

"It's okay baby, we will fix this." She wrapped her hands around me and just cried.

"Promise?" She whimpered.

I felt a lump build in my throat. "Yes." I croaked.

The doctor entered.

I looked at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belikov?" He asked me and Dimitri.

"Yes, thats us." Dimitri answered.

"Well we don't know what caused her vision to fade out, but we would like to run some test." He told us.

"Yes, please." I answered though sobs.

He nodded. "We will prep right now."

He called in two nurses and they came to get Kaia.

"Mommy, please stay." She said not looking at me.

"I will baby, we will be right here."

And she was gone.

Dimitri got up and headed for the door.

"where you going?" I asked him.

He was quite for a minute, then he turned just a little.

The hatred came back on his face, and also determination.

"I'm going to _take care of some business_." His tone was scary.

I just nodded.

He left without another word.

No mother should have to go through this.

**Dimitri is mad...dun dun dun! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I need some names! Also how are you guys liking the story so far! I know it may seem weird but I do have a purpose! I do! **

**Anywaays**

**Enjoy && Review!(:**

**DPOV.**

One line you don't cross is messing with someones child.

Especially mine.

I walked to the only place I knew where to get answers.

I banged on the door breaking it a little. But I was too pissed to care.

She opened the door and looked utterly surprised to see me.

I grabbed her neck and pushed us inside.

"Dimka! What the hell are you doing!" She asked struggling against me.

"Where is he." I said simply.

"What are you talking about!" I pressed a little harder.

"Don't play stupid Kaia! Where is Victor." I said raising my voice a little louder.

The more she waisted my time, the more I imagined my precious little in the hospital

not being able to see me, the more my family was in danger...

The more anger fueled I was.

"I don't know where he is!" She said.

"Your lying!" I yelled.

She clearly surprised me by smiling.

Next thing you know Kaia swung her head back then forward banging her skull into mine.

I let go of her and stumbled back slightly. But I soon recovered.

"Poor Dimka, have you forgot I use to help you? Teach you? I took you under my wing and this is how you repay me?"

I took a fighting stance. "Where is Victor." I growled.

"Doesn't matter, you will never know." She said as she lunged for me with her fist.

I doged her attack but she came at me again and clipped me right in the jaw.

I didn't waist time and grabbed her wrist and threw her down to the ground.

She landed with a big thud.

She got up immediately and kicked me right in the side of my head.

I grabbed her foot before she could put it down and twisted it. I heard a sickening crack and she fell to the floor screaming.

One thing I noticed was Kaia used to be stronger, faster, it could have not been this easy to bring her down.

"Your not Kaia." I whispered.

Tears were coming down her face but she slowly reached for her brown hair and pulled it off. Her hair was bright blonde.

"Who are you."

"My - My name is Breland. Victor put a charm on me to make me look more like Kaia to your eyes." She chocked out.

"Where is he." I asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know." She cried. "Help me please." She begged.

My eyes went wide. "Your the one who gave Kaia the musicbox, your the one who hurt her." I said my anger coming back.

She just nodded. "I'm sorry."

I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up. She screamed. "Do you know what you have done!" I yelled at her.

"I'm so sorry! Please stop!" She said between her tears. Which meant nothing to me.

"You hurt my daughter, she may never see me or her mother again. You messed with my child and _YOU WILL PAY_."

"Victor made me! He said your wife would hunt us all and kill us if we didn't get to her first." She told me.

"What?"

"He said we must attack her heart."

I dropped her to the floor. Attack Rose's heart...Kaia, Me, Lissa...

"When was the last time you heard from Victor?" I asked her.

"Two days ago, he said he was close." She answered.

"Cell phone?"

She nodded towards the counter, I grabbed the cell phone and sure enough Victor's number was in there.

I started to head out the door.

"Wait! What about me?" Breland called out.

I half way turned to her. "What about you."

And with that I left the room leaving her cries behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took soo long! Freaking school! Also Thank You To lauren163! I appreciate all the names I'm going to steal one(:**

**Anywaaays,...**

**Enjoy && Review!(:**

I just sat there anxious to know what was going on with my child. It had been about 2 hours and I had not heard a thing. Dimitri hadn't returned either.

I don't understandwhy he left but I did not have the energy to argue with him about why he was leaving.

Christian took Lissa home because she was getting stressed out and it wasn't good for the baby.

So it was just me.

I rested my head on the wall and tried to calm myself down with no such luck. I am a horrible mother. I'm probably the only mom

in history to let something like this happen to her child. And I hated myself for it. I promised to protect her, keep her safe, and love her

unconditionally.

I failed her.

I felt the tears spill down my eyes. I didn't want to stop them. I wanted to let them fall and drowned myself in it would numb me of my pain.

"Mrs. Belikov?" The doctor said. I turned my attention to him and he walked over to me.

"We are finished with our test and what we found is most unusual." He said cautiously.

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Kaia has something very very rare, I have never seen it before." He told me. God this cannot be happening!

"What?" I said wearily.

"Have you ever noticed her eyes change color or mix into different colors?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No not th-" I remembered the day Kaia was born. Her eyes were a shocking brown and green. Adrian and Dimitri's.

And at Kaia's birthday when her eyes turned red.

I stood up. "Doctor just please get to the point." I said getting scared again.

He sighed. "Well there was definitely something wrong with her eyes before but like something triggered some kind of reaction in her retina to cause

the color in her eyes to form and block her vision."

I just stared at him. "The color in her eyes did this?" I asked freaking confused as fuck.

He nodded. "Unheard of."

"SO is it going to clear and go back to normal?"

"I'm not sure, i'm sorry but it's not a good idea to do surgery on a problem like this. Seeing as we have no idea what it is."

I sat back down and buried my face in my hands. This was just too much, and it didn't even make sense! Her vision was being blurred because the

color in her eyes mixed.

Then I thought about it. Kaia's eyes went red the day she played the music box, but after Lissa healed her she was fine.

What if she wasn't fine? What if the red in her eyes didn't really go away but seeped in? My head was hurting and all I wanted was some

answers.

And no one was giving them to me!

"We want to keep her over night, you are welcome to stay." The Doctor told me and then walked out.

I got up and went to my daughter. Feeling like my body was being drained of energy, and happiness.

I opened the door to Kaia's room and she was just sitting there with her eyes wide open.

"Who is it?" She asked, and I could feel my happiness sink lower.

"It's mommy sweetheart." I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Huh?" She reached for my face not being able to find it. I grabbed her other hand and placed her tiny palm on my face.

She kissed my cheek.

"I'm causing so much trouble mommy, I'm making everyone sad." She said quietly.

"No, Baby girl your not doing anything wrong. This isn't your fault, none of it is." I told her.

"I wanna see again mommy." Kaia whimpered her bottom lip trembling.

I wrapped my arms around her. Seeing my baby cry was heart wrenching. I felt worse and worse every time she shed a tear.

"You will, I promise you, you will see again."

She put her head in my chest. "Your lying."

I stayed quite.

"Thank you." She whispered, and I knew exactly what she meant.

**Kinda boring, kinda confusing I know I know. Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to hear from sweet little Kaia! :D**

**Enjoy && Review!**

**KPOV**.

I dont understand what is happening. But it is not fair! I wanna see again, i'm scared and I wanna see my mommy and daddy's face.

It's blurry everywhere I look, I dont see anyones faces anymore.

I finally went to sleep.

And I dreamed about the time mommy and daddy took me to the ice cream store. I got to pick two yummy flavors.

Vanilla and Chocolate.

Daddy picked me up so I could pay for the ice cream myself, like a big girl.

Then we went to the park, Daddy pushed me in the swing and I went so high it felt like I was going to reach the sky.

But mommy told me to hold on to the chains so I wouldn't fall. It was so fun.

I played on the monkey bars and I saw mommy and daddy kiss. Yuck.

"Ewwww." I told them.

Mommy smiled and picked me up. "Do you want kissies too?" She asked. I shook my head.

But she didn't listen and she kissed me everywhere on my face.

"Mommy! Stooop!" I giggled, she was tickling me!

Then while we sat on the grass this big man came up to daddy. He got up and followed the big man away from us and they started talking.

I hated when daddy had to leave for work, so I got up and ran to him hugging his leg.

"Daddy please don't leave me, we are having so much fun." I pleaded.

He down at me and picked me up. He kissed my head and held me close.

"I'm not going anywhere princess, i'm here for you. Forever." He smiled and I hugged him around the neck.

I love my mommy and daddy. They do everything for me and they give the best kisses in the whole wide world.

So daddy left the man and we went back to sit back to mommy.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"We will discuss it later." He told her. All she did was nodded. I hated that. The were speaking adult talk.

It's with their eyes and not their mouths.

I rolled my eyes and my head. I got out of daddy's lap and tagged him.

"Your it!" I yelled and ran.

I heard mommy laugh and run the other direction.

I hid behind a tree hoping daddy wouldn't find me. I saw mommy hiding behind a bush. I waved to her and she waved back at me.

I saw daddy approach mommy from behind he was so fast that mommy didn't have time to react. He grabbed her and kissed her.

They didn't even stop!

I put my hands on my hips.

"Hello! We are playing a game!" I told them. They pulled apart and looked at me funny.

Then the came at me and I screamed. They started tickling me. I laughed so hard I thought my insides would go boom!

It was the best time ever.

We were the best family in the world and now I was making mommy and daddy upset.

I'm trying my hardest to see again but nothing is working.

I just don't want to hear mommy cry anymore.

I was ruining their lives.

I was going to ask mommy if she wanted me to go away forever but I would be sad if I couldn't see her or daddy again. And Auntie Lissa, Uncle Adrian,

and yes even Uncle Chrissie.

They are my family and i'm sure they love me. Right?

Or am I just causing everyone to cry and be sad?

Am I a bad person?

...Do mommy and daddy still love me?


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy && Review(:**

I guessed I dozed off after being with Kaia for so long.

I woke up to see Dimitri, he looked so tired. His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail there were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes held

no life in them at all.

He was stroking a sleeping Kaia's hair. He didn't say anything or look away from Kaia but i'm pretty sure he knew I was awake.

"I'm a gaurdian." He whispered.

I looked at him confused but his eyes never left Kaia.

"She is so beautiful, just looking at her now you wouldn't think there was a problem in the world with her. You would think she was just a

precious angle with a simple, easy life.

All kids should have that you know?" He made no eye contact, "But we don't live in that world. We live in a world full of constant danger, death

and mourning all around us. And we are raising our child to be in it.

She deserves so much better, she deserves to be safe." He said.

I just looked at him, I knew he was just venting his feelings.

"The doctor said we could take her home tomorrow, and bring her in for constant check-ups. But honestly i'm afraid she would just end up back here again.

I'm afraid she will act different, and be different now that she can't see the world like she use too. She is only three,she is so strong. So strong.

You and her are all I have and someone is forcefully trying to destroy our family." He continued.

"I'm a guardian, I can protect any Moroi and I promise with every breath that's within me I will protect you and Kaia."

I reached over and grabbed his hand.

He was quiet and so was I.

The he sighed and looked up at me.

"I want her to be safe and being here isn't safe." He told me.

"I know it's not but this is our home." I said.

"Rose, let's take her to Russia. To my mother, we wont tell anyone. She can be safe there." He said. I was kind of shocked and surprised at what

he said. Russia? I wasn't so sure.

"Dimitri I don-"

"Just think about it, Victor or anyone else for that matter wont know we left. And it's just for awhile. We can tell Kaia that it's a vacation." He

argued.

I took in a long breath. Moving her so far away to escape danger was cowardly but also very smart.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you two and I'm trying to do whats best." He said looking straight in my eyes. Begging me.

Kaia started stirring and she opened her eyes looking straight up.

She didn't say anthing, she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed leaning against the pillow. Me and Dimitri were both quiet. We didn't know if

she knew we were here.

"Kaia?" I finally said. She jumped a little then sighed.

"Jeez mommy! You scared me!" She said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Where are you?" She asked.

I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Are you the only one here?"

"No, i'm here too baby girl." Dimitri told her. She turned towards his voice and smiled.

"Hi daddy!" She beamed.

Dimitri smiled at her even know she couldn't see it. "Hello princess, I want to ask you something."

I eyed him questioningly and he ignored me.

"Do you want to go see Grandma Belikov in Russia?"

Kaia's face lit up and she got super excited. "Really? Oh yes! Yes!" She said happily.

I looked at him with the out most surprise, Dimitri had never pulled this. He was using our daughter to get what he wanted, he was up to

something.

Kaia turned to me. "Can we go mommy?" She pleaded.

I turned to my eyes and looked at her sighing in defeat.

"Looks like we are going to Russia."


	13. Contest!

**Hey guys!**

**Sooo there are going to be 4 new characters in my story! :D **

**And I thought it would be pretty cool to put the people who like this story the most in it!**

**So if you want to be in the story tell me your name and tell me why!**

**Trust me these are good characters(:**

**Thanks and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! They were really sweet! I'm sooo happy you guys like the story!**

**Soo I have put the first winner in this one and I did it mainly because the person has been reading my story from the beginning of the **

**MusicBox. I hope you enjoy it and there are still 3 spots left!**

**Enjoy && Review(:**

It was hard, and painful to leave court. We didn't tell Lissa because we were afraid she would follow us. I knew she would be hurt but

I had to put Kaia first right now, and ask for forgiveness later. The next morning the doctor checked Kaia out and Dimitri had already gone home to

pack our stuff.

"Meet me at the front gate in 10 minutes." He said. Then he was gone.

I took Kaia's hand and led her with me. She looked around like she was searching for something.

"What is it honey?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Nothing, just wanna know what your seeing." She said simply. It tugged at my heart every time the realization came to me my daughter may

never see again.

I stayed silent and picked Kaia up.

We went to the front gate to see a Guardian waiting for us.

"Rose Belikov?" She asked. She was very sturdy and she had a slash over her eye. Probably Strigoi inflicted, she had her brown hair cut.

I nodded to her. "Hello, I'm Guardian Vero I will be protecting you from now on."

I was stunned. A guardian protecting another guardian? This wasn't heard of.

"How can you possibly be protecting me?" I asked unsure. She smiled showing her brilliant white teeth. She had jade green eyes to match Lissa's.

I felt another tug at my heart knowing that i'm leaving her behind. I could picture the pain, and hurt filling her eyes just by looking into Guardian

Veros.

"Well Dimitri asked me to lend a helping hand and protect Kaia down in Russia. Dimitri's a nice guy and your daughter has been threw a lot. It's

the least I could do."

I was about to say something when Dimitri suddenly appeared.

"Guardian Vero thank you for coming along." He said formally.

"No problem Guardian Belikov."

"Well everything is packed lets go." Dimitri announced. Guardian Vero grabbed two suitcases from Dimitri and we all headed out.

"We need to tak." I whispered to Dimitri. He was doing things without consulting me, he wasn't acting like the Dimitri I knew.

I shifted Kaia to my left side. She was dozing off in the crook of my neck. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was snoring lightly.

"About what?" He asked like he had no clue.

"Why are you making decisions without me? I don't know this woman and your giving her permission to protect my daughter?" I said.

"Our daughter Rose, and yes. Guardian Vero is trustworthy, I can count on her." He was talking to me like I was another guardian, not his wife.

"What is with you?" I asked.

"Nothing Rose. I'm doing whats best and if you think getting some back-up to make sure Kaia is safe is so wrong. Then there must be something

wrong with you." He snapped at me.

I couldn't believe my ears. I just stared at him wanting to punch him dead in the face. He knows for a fact that I have nothing against help but

bringing someone unknown into mine and Kaia's life

at this point was fucking stupid.

We walked in silence. When we arrived at the runway to the private jet I sat by myself and I laid Kaia down next to me.

Dimitri came to sit next to me and I put my bag in the chair.

"If you think that after the shit you just said to me that you could just sit next to me without a care in the world, then there must be something

wrong with you. I hissed at him.

He looked at me and I turned away. After a couple seconds passed he sighed and went to go sit somewhere else.

When the plane took off I sat back and relaxed just a little. I looked at Kaia sleeping away with of course her thumb in her mouth.

Her curly brown hair was everywhere and I gently brushed it out of her face and kissed her forehead. She looked so much like Dimitri.

I felt someone sit next to me, I turned to see Guardian Vero's green eyes looking at me. She didn't seem that much older than me maybe like two

years or so but she was beautiful, even with the scar slashed down her eye.

Just like Tasha it kind of completed her.

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble, I just wanted to help." She said.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault I don't blame you, but you could understand why I'm a little hesitant right?"

"Yeah of course, I'm not a mom but I do understand."

I nodded.

"Anyways you said you didn't know me well so I want to tell you about me so you could be a little more comfortable with me protecting Kaia."

"Okay go ahead." I urged.

She took a breath and began. "My name is Reem Vero. I'm actually originally from Moscow but I left there when I was really young. I went to

school trained to be a guardian and stayed at the school for awhile.

Then I came to the Court and have been there ever sense."

"Thanks and it's nice to meet you Reem." I smiled, but I'm still going to keep a watch on her. Something just doesn't seem right.

"Glad to help." She nodded once and got up and left.

I felt my eyelids get a little heavy after that so I rested them.

I woke up but kept my eyes closed. I patted the seat next to me to find it empty. My eyes shot open

and Kaia wasn't there.

Then I heard voices behind me.

"I'm Kaia, whats your name?"

"I'm Guardian Vero." I heard Reem say.

"Gra - Guradn Varo?" Kaia tried to pronounce. I smiled at her pronunciation.

Guardian Vero laughed. "You can just call me Reem sweetheart."

"Reem? Cool, you wanna know a secret Reemie?" Kaia asked giving her a nickname.

I looked around to see Reem grinning from ear to ear and holding Kaia in her lap. Dimitri was next to them reading

his dumb western novels.

"Sure." Reem said.

"I can't see you." Kaia said in a loud whisper. Reem's smile faded away and Dimitri stopped reading his novel.

"Thats okay, I can see you and your such a beautiful little girl." Reem said. Nice save.

Kaia giggled. "Thank you Reemie."

I smiled and turned back around and went back to sleep. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Then Jade Green eyes appeared in my dream.

**Hope you liked it! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review && Enjoy! :D**

I was in a garden and I knew what was happening, but I didnt want it to. I didn't want to have to explain myself.

Just then Adrian walked out from behind a tree, he had on jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with no shoes. His eyes were drownding in worry.

He walked up to me. "Where the hell are you? Me and Lissa went to the hospital and you and Kaia are no where to be found."

I had on this white flowing dress and for some reason I felt so at peace. It was bright and sunny out here and the wild flowers surrounding us

were beautiful.

I breathed in, forgetting all about Adrian. He grabbed my arm. "Rose? Hey, talk to me." He said worried.

I looked at him. "It doesn't matter where I am, what you need to do is help take care of Lissa. Don't worry about me." I told him.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You can't just drop off the face of the earth and think I'm not going to care." He said.

"Look Adrian," I snapped. "I'm protecting my daughter right now and I need you to understand you can't be worrying about us. I need you to

be calm for Lissa...for me." He just stared at me. Then his eyes dropped from mine.

"Where are you?" He tried.

"Somewhere where Kaia will be safe." I answered.

"When will you be back?" He asked.

I stayed silent and looked at the flow of the fountain. "I don't know Adrian."

The dream started to fade.

"Rose?" Adrian called.

"Rose?" I woke up to see Dimitri shaking me gently.

I jerked out of his grip. "Get away from me." I hissed.

"Rose look, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I didn't mean to upset you." He said his eyes holding sorrow.

I got up seeing as we landed and practically ignored him. "Move."

He stood his ground infront of me. "Just please talk to me." He begged.

"Move." I said a little louder. I narrowed my eyes at him to show I wasn't playing around.

He sighed and moved out of my way. "Where's Kaia?" I asked not looking at him.

"She is outside playing with Guardian Vero." Dimitri said his voice a little broken.

I looked at him finally actually seeing him. He looked like a ghost. His color was gone, the dark circles under his eyes

became larger and darker. He looked like he needed a 20 year nap.

"When is the last time you slept Dimitri?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice.

He met my eyes and his warm choclate brown eyes were glassy and wondering.

"I dont know." He gave me a small weary smile.

Either know he was being a straight up douche earlier he was still my Dimitri. I cupped his cheek and kissed his lips.

"Promise me when we get to your mom's you will rest and relax."

He shook his head. "No Kaia need-"

"Kaia will be fine, she has me and Guradian Vero, and what use will you do her if your tired and have no energy?" I asked.

And by telling on the look on his face I made a vallet point.

"Okay."

I kissed him again. "We still need to talk."

"I know Roza, but I'm still sorry." He told me.

I nodded and took his hand as we walked out of the jet.

I guess it had been raining because Kaia and Guardian Vero were playing in the puddles.

Guardian Vero held onto Kaia's hands and they counted to three and jumped into the puddles.

Kaia's laugh brought joy to my heart. Even if she couldn't see she could still manage to have the time of her life.

Guardian Vero must have spotted us so she bent down to Kaia and whispered in her ear.

Kaia smiled and yelled towards us. "Hurry up slow pokies! Granmees waiting!"

Dimitri smiled at her, and we both headed towards our child.

When we arrived at Dimitri's mom Kaia was bouncing out of her seat.

"Lets go! Lets go!" She said excitedly.

Dimitri knocked on the door and his mother opened the door.

She smiled happily at us. "Dimka! Rose! I'm so glad to see you again." She kissed me and Dimitri.

"Hello mother I missed you." Dimitri said more happy then ever.

Then she saw Kaia and her eyes lit up. "Is this my precious little Kaia?"

Kaia smiled not looking at Oleana. "Hi Granmee!"

Oleana picked Kaia up and told us all to come in.

"Dimitri go put those bags in the guest room." She told him. He followed her orders.

We all sat down in the living room. "The girls went to the store so they should be back soon.." Oleana announced.

"Granmee did you make your yummy bread?" Kaia asked.

Oleana knew what was going on and she was very scared about Kaia but she promised not to show her emotions to Kaia.

"Of course sweetheart. Let's go get some." Oleana and Kaia went into the kitchen.

"Hey Rose I'm going to go visit some old friends down the block do you want to come?" Guardian Vero asked.

I shook my head. "No I think I'm just going to go relax." I said.

She nodded and said her goodbyes and left.

I went upstairs while Oleana and Kaia we making some bread.

I went to Dimitri's room and he was in his bed sleep.

I smiled at the scene he was so long that his feet went off the bed.

I went to go lay next to him.

He must have felt me near him because he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm suppose to be relaxing Roza." He whispered to me.

"Well go to sleep." I said.

He let out a small chuckle. "How can I possibly sleep when someone as beautiful as you is near me?"

"Well that sounds like a personal problem." I joked.

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "I love you so much Roza, if I have ever did anything to make you think otherwise

I am deeply sorry."

"Just please no more secrets, I'm here for a reason Dimitri. I can help you with anything." I said seriously.

"It's just that. I don't want you hurt, I don't want you in any situation that can harm you."

"You can't protect me from everything Comrade."

"No, but I can try with every breath in me too." He told me.

"Were a team, our job is to protect that little angel in there."

"And my job is to protect you both." He said, his deep chocolate brown eyes boring into mine.

I sighed giving up, Dimitri made up his mind and I left it at that. I couldn't tell him to want to protect me less

but all I wanted from him is to trust me enough to let me help.

Dimitri caressed my cheek.

"Your everything to me Rose, I can't lose you." He said sincerely.

"I'm here." I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart.

It was quite and I could feel Dimitri's body relax just a little.

His heartbeat slowed and he began to snore lightly.

I didn't move I just sat there thankful that he was getting some sleep. Everything this past week had been stressing him.

And now I had Adrian and Lissa to deal with.

I wanted to cry but I wouldn't, I had to be strong. I just had to be.

I snuggled closer to Dimitri as he wrapped both his arms unseeingly around me.

I anxiously waited as the blackness took over and I fell into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you guys enjoy!(: I decided to add another really special character! **

**Enjoy && Review!**

I woke up and Dimitri was not in bed with me, hours had passed by. Yikes.

I heard noises in the front and I looked out the window and saw a whole bunch of kids playing out in a grass area by Oleana's house.

The kids were laughing and throwing around a ball to each other. I smiled at them, then I heard a cry down stairs.

It was Kaia's.

I got up in a flash and went down stairs to see Kaia crying and kicking in Dimitri's arms.

"I wanna go play!" She screamed thrashing around.

"Please sweetheart calm down, you can play with me and mommy." Dimitri tried. I noticed his sisters Karolina and Sonya were there.

Sonya was stroking Kaia's hair to calm her down and Karolina was warming her up some milk.

"No! I wanna play with the kids outside!" She whined the tears pouring out.

Dimitri saw me and his eyes pleaded for some help, I nodded and came over and took Kaia out of his arms.

She kept crying and thrashing.

"Kaia knock it off, now." I said in a very strict badass way. She settled down slightly and I put her down.

"Mommy please, I just wanna go play." She pleaded clasping her hands together.

I looked up at Dimitri who was torn. I sighed and looked at Kaia again.

"Rules." She smiled happily. "Be careful, and don't go far." She gave me a confused look. Just because she couldn't see didn't make me want her

to be held captive in this house for how ever long.

She smiled. "Thank you!" She squealed. Me and Dimitri walked her outside to meet the other kids.

Kaia skipped happily next to us.

When were at the clearing where the kids are they stopped playing with the ball and looked at us.

Three kids; one girl and two boys came over to us. One of the boys was kind of chubby with brown hair and red freckles.

The other was very skinny and had black hair and blue eyes. It pained me to see him, he reminded me of Christian...and Lissa.

The little girl had long blonde hair tied to the back of her head. They all looked around 6 and they were all dhampirs.

The little boy with freckles spoke in Russian. Dimitri answered him and pointed his hand to Kaia.

When she heard her name Kaia waved at the voice. The little boy asked something. Dimitri simply just nodded.

Then he turned to me. "He asked if she was blind." I sighed.

"Well, tell him duh! But I can still play." Kaia answered growing anxious.

Dimitri smiled down at her and turned back to the boy. He must have repeated what Kaia said because the boy nodded.

The little boy with freckles turned to Kaia. "I'm Russel," He said in a heavy Russian accent. "This is Torian and Katie."

Kaia stayed silent. Russel raised and eyebrow. "You are Kaia right?"

Kaia jolted in surprise. "Oh you were talking to me! Yeah I'm Kaia." She smiled.

"We are playing tag. You join?" Katie asked. Kaia nodded her head.

"Well lets go!" Russel smiled and ran off, Torian followed him and Katie stayed behind.

Kaia turned to us and me and Dimitri both bent down to give her a kiss.

"Have fun, be careful!" I told her. She nodded again.

Katie took her hand. "Don't worry Kaia, I will stay by your side." She said. And they both ran off.

I just stared off after her. "I'm scared." I whispered. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

**KPOV.**

I ran with Katie to go play with the other kids.

"Hey!" Katie yelled. "This is Kaia she cannot see or speak Russian. SO we speak English."

The kids groaned and I felt bad. Katie must have saw my expression change. "No worries Kaia, it will be alright."

Someone said. "We are still playing boy and girls teams though!" They spoke so funny I could barley understand.

I heard Katie huff. "Okay, Who will be on Kaia's team then?"

No one said a word. I felt my bottom lip tremble but I stopped, I didn't want to look like a baby in front of the big kids.

"I will." Said a boy. He didn't speak as funny as Katie or the others did.

"Okay good. Tommy and Kaia will be together and then the rest go with your teams." Katie said. Then she put both her hands on my shoulder.

I heard footsteps. "Tommy is going to take care of you now Kaia." I felt someone grab my hand. Katies hands slipped away and it went silent.

"Don't worry I'm here to help." The boy Tommy said.

"I'm counting!" Katie yelled. I heard everyone scream and Tommy tugged at my arm gently.

"Come on Kaia we have to go hide, I've got you." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Lets go hide!" I yelled excitedly. He laughed and then we were off.

**Hey guys! I'm posting some pics of who I think should be the cast of Vampire Acadmey if it ever becomes a movie on my profile!**

**Please check them out later and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

I watched as Kaia disappeared into the forest with a young boy about 5 or 6.

I felt Dimitri tense next to me, I held his hand in comfort. "Don't worry."

**KPOV.**

Tommy held my hand tight but not tight enough to hurt me. I heard leaves and branches under my feet.

"Where are we?" I asked hoping we weren't too far from mommy and daddy.

"We are in the opening of the forest. You must keep your voice down Kaia or we will be found." Tommy whispered.

"Oh okay sorry." I whispered back letting him lead me to wherever.

Tommy stopped and grabbed my other hand and led me down.

I sat on the floor and I felt Tommy sit next to me. It was very quiet, and this was a boring game.

"How old are you Kaia?" He asked me. I held up three fingers.

"Really? Your very smart and brave for a three year old." He said. I frowned everyone always said I was smart.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned six." He told me.

"Wow your pretty smart for a six year old." I said. He laughed.

"I get that a lot, but all boys are."

"Boys have cooties." I told him.

"No we don't, at least I don't. I'm cootie free, girls are the ones with cooties." He replied.

"No way!" We both giggled.

"Hey Tommy? How come you don't talk funny like the rest of those kids?" I asked.

"Because i'm not from Russia. I'm from the U.S." What was the U.S?

"Whats the U.S?" I heard him laugh.

"America silly."

"Oh, me too! Me and my mommy and daddy are from there!" I said happy that me and Tommy were from the same place.

"Cool. I live down here with my aunt for awhile. My mom is a Guardian."

"Mine too." I said proudly. Mommy could kick some bootie!

Tommy went quiet and I was afraid he was mad or something.

"Kaia? Umm, were you born blind?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope I usta see mommy and Auntie Lissa and everyone else. But I woke up and I didn't see no one anymore." I said.

"Sorry." He said quietly. I just shrugged. I didn't know how long we were there but I was really getting bored.

"Come on." Tommy said grabbing my hands.

We walked for a while staying quiet, then I heard all the kids.

"Dang Thomas! We have been looking for you guys everywhere!" A kid said.

"We are that awesome!" Tommy answered. "Kaia, we won."

I smiled and jumped up and down. "We rock!" Tommy laughed.

"Now we play catch." I heard Katie said.

"Katie is that a good idea?" Asked Tommy. She must have talked with her face because Tommy said no more.

I was being moved and then we stopped.

"Tommy, you can let go of her hand now." I heard a boy giggle and Tommy let go. I was scared I didn't know what was going on.

"Tommy? Where are you?" I asked but he didn't say anything. "Hello?"

I heard the kids start to laugh and then I heard something bounce.

"Kaia!" Tommy screamed. But it was too late. Something hard hit me in my face and I fell down.

My lip begin to tremble and I couldn't stop myself. I began to cry. "Mommy!" I yelled.

I held my face because it hurt and someone kneeled beside me.

"Kaia? Are you okay? Please don't cry." It was Tommy. I just cried and cried.

Then I was being swept up in the air and into a pair of strong arms. Daddy.

"It's okay baby girl your fine, don't cry were here." Daddy said. I just rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

We walked away from the kids. They started talking in Russian.

"I should have never let you played." Mommy said.

"It's ...okay... mommy.. i'm fine." I told her threw hiccups.

"Did you guys see Tommy?" I asked.

"No we didn't sweetheart." Mommy said.

"And no more playing today Kaia." Daddy said. I knew that!

I was kinda upset at that because no more playing meant no more Tommy. He was my only friend here, or at least I thought he was.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kaia?" She answered.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

I felt Daddy kiss my head. "Go to sleep honey."

And with that I chocked on my own sobs and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm a little late :/ SORRY!**

**Enjoy && Review(:**

Me and Dimitri entered the house and took Kaia upstairs to Dimitri's room.

Oleana and Karolina followed behind us and stood in the doorway as Dimitri laid Kaia's little body gently down on his childhood bed.

"Poor little thing." Oleana whispered as she went up to Kaia and kissed her forehead. "No child should have to go threw the tribulationns she has."

I nodded my head in agreement. "She can't even play with other kids without being hurt." I said.

"I'm sorry Rose." Oleana said, sympathy written all over her face. She wrapped me into a hug and I welcomed it.

I just wanted a normal life, not for me. Hell never for me, but for Kaia. She deserved it and she gets everything but.

I looked up at Dimitri and his color had slightly returned, he looked down into my eyes and I saw love, and remorse in his now warm chocolate

eyes.

Oleana let go of me and kissed my cheek, she took Karolina back down stairs with her.

I sat on the bed next to Kaia and stroked her beautiful wavy brown curls out of her face. Her mouth was open exposing

her front two missing teeth. I smiled at her and whiped the dry tear stains from her rosie pink cheeks.

"Roza.." Dimitri whispered standing behind me. I turned to him. "I want to show you something outside, Kaia will be fine."

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Dimitri gave me his drop dead gorgeous crooked smile and grabbed my hand and led me away from the house.

As Dimitri led me away from the back of the house I saw Guardian Vero walk to the front door with a grim expression playing on her face. I wanted

to go find out

what was wrong but Dimitri was very determined to take me wherever we were going.

"Is this truly necessary Dimitri? Can't we go to who knows where some other time?" I asked.

"No." He simply replied. I groaned internally. He was leading me to some outback covered by trees. The gray clouds were swallowing the sky.

"Dimitri it's going to rain!" I yelled. I saw him smiled but say nothing.

We stopped at a entering to a part of the forest. Dimitri eyes lit up and he turned to me. "Come on Roza." He said happily. He entered the forest

and I followed.

I didn't know what the big deal was until I saw it. It was beautiful. There was a beautiful sparkling, spring that had water shooting out of the

middle of it.

The sun was weirdly hitting that exact spot so the spring looked like it held a thousand ice crystals. Around it was tons of wild flowers, daisys,

tulips, and other

varieties. The place looked so enchanted, like something right out of a fairy tail...or even one of Adrians dreams. But it felt like a dream when I saw

Dimitri standing right next to it.

The sun hitting him perfectly exposing his unbelievable gorgeous face. His strong and sculpted jaw, his warm, melting brown eyes were sparkling in

the light., his wavy, soft brown hair.

Every part of him was being defined right there, and he was mine. My prince charming...my ultimate fantasy. My heart ached at the sight of him.

I wanted t melt in his arms,and all I could see in those eyes were pure, unimaginable, love. Love for...the oh so lucky me.

He waved me over. "Come here my Roza." He said his accent getting thick. I smiled and went to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Dimitri it's so beautiful." I managed to say, only he could make me lose my words.

He smiled brilliantly at me. "It can not come close to comparing to my stunning, exquisite Roza." He whispered in my ear. I could feel chills running down my spine

at his warm, sweet breath in my ear. He kissed my jaw and then his lips met mine. It was soft and sweet, and filled with out most love.

He pulled away slightly and set us down in the bed of flowers. He looked me straight in the eyes. His big strong hands were caressing my cheeks softly.

"I brought you here because this is where I always came to as a child to relax. Calm my fears and all the stress within me." He said.

"It's amazing," I said looking at everything in view. "When Kaia can see again we gotta bring her here." I watched as Dimitri's happy expression

dimmed a little.

"Rose, I pray everyday that my baby girls vision will be restored. But what if it doesn't? We have to make the best of what we can and not hold o

nto impossible dreams." He told me.

"We just can't give up faith, not yet." I said trying to believe in my own words. "I wont, not til I'm old and gray." I said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, Dimitri quitley laughed and smiled. "Old and gray huh? I can't wait for that." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please your not going to want me as I grow old. You'll probably go look for some young thang." I joked.

Dimitri didn't find it very funny. He took hold of my hands and kissed them."As _WE_ grow older together, As we continue to change with age, There

is one thing that will never change.

. . I will always keep falling in love with you, and only you." He said sincerely. I smiled and leaned into kiss him, he met me half way. If only he

knew that when he whispered

into my ears, he was actually whispering into my heart. I could never ever stop loving this man, my life would be a dark hole without him.

As we pulled apart for air he looked amazed at me. "Your so beautiful Roza."

I smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Roza." Dimitri said picking a flower and tucking it gently behind my ear. "Breath taking." He whispered.

I have always wondered if Dimitri saw in his eyes what I saw in mine. The most special person in the world. But just by looking at him now, I knew

my answer.

"Dimitri why do you look at me like that?" I asked. He laughed like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Because your so beautiful and When you smile you have my undivided attention. When you laugh you make me have this urge to laugh with you.

When you cry all I want to do is hold you.

and when you said you loved me, you had my heart forever. He said sweetly. This man was too good to be anywhere near true.

Through everything he was always there for me, he could make me smiled, and fill my heart with love. Like when i'm with him I feel like

just for one moment everything will be fine, life will go on. He was my strength.

I leaned in for another kiss when my hip started buzzing. Ugh way to fuck up the moment.

I grabbed my cell phone and saw a text from Adrian. My heart started pounding. What could he possibly want? Besides the obvious.

I read the text and my heart stopped.

_ROSE! I KNO THE REAL REASON U LEFT! U CANNOT PROTECT DIMITRI! HE IS IN TROUBLE!_


	19. Chapter 19

Dimitri must have noticed my sudden change in feeling because he looked at me with confusion.

"What is it Rose? Kaia?" He asked anxious. I didn't trust me voice nor did I trust my facial expressions

so I turned away from him and put up a finger as in one moment.

_WAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_

I texted Adrian back and took a deep breath and turned to Dimitri. His face was filled with worry.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just a text from Lissa. She is worried sick." I replied hoping he couldn't see past my charade.

My side buzzed.

_DIMITRI ATTACKED A GIRL! HE BROKE HER LEG AND LEFT HER THERE TO DIE._

_ITS EVERYWHERE ROSE! THEY SAID HE LEFT 2 ESCAPE._

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dimitri attacked someone? This was not true, I knew Dimitri. He wouldn't

use force unless he had to.

WHATS HER NAME? IS SHE DEAD?

I could feel my hands trembling. I needed more info cause it just wasn't clicking.

"Rose come on talk to me,what is wrong?" Dimitri voice was shaking out of fear.

Adrian texted about 4 seconds later.

_HER NAME WAS BRELAND._

I felt myself crumble, he said WAS. Dimitri had killed someone, a girl. Was this the real reason he wanted to leave?

Did it even have anything to do with Kaia? Or even me? Was it just a cover? This wasn't like the man I loved at all.

I snapped my phone closed and turned to Dimitri with mixed emotions.

"Why did you bring us here?" I whispered trying to control the anger swelling inside of me.

He looked at me dumb struck. "Because this is a place of serenity and p-"

"Not the spring Dimitri." I snapped. "Russia."

"To keep Kaia safe you know this, why are you questioning me?" He asked.

I glared at him, I couldn't believe he didn't tell me this. "Because you have bad judgement." I said in a low menacing voice.

He put his hands on my face. "What are you talking about?"

I jerked his hands away and stood up. "Tell me why you attacked some girl named Breland at court!" I yelled. He looked up at me shocked.

"I can explain." He replied getting up. Oh god he didn't deny it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this why we left? So when your shit hit the fan you wouldn't be there for them to detain you?"

"No! Rose you know my intentions on coming here were for the benefit of our daughter! I wasn't running away from anything.

And I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you involved."

"Involved?" I said exasperated. "Dimitri you killed an innocent girl! Then dragged me and Kaia here afterwards! You don't think

that is at all suspicous?" I asked becoming more heated with every word.

"What? Killed?" He reached out and tried to grab me. I moved away.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"Roza, please just let me explain." He begged.

I shook my head. "No, i'm leaving and i'm taking my daughter with me."

And then I ran.

I ran away from the spring, away from the secrets, away from the stranger I called my husband.

"Rose!" I heard him yell. I could here his footsteps following me. I knew he would catch up eventually and I didn't want him to.

We never kept secrets, especially if it could effect our family. We were always open about everything. And now I didn't even know what to think.

I could feel Dimitri closing in on me so in one fast movement I balled mt fist and swung at him intensely.

He didn't see it coming and my fist landed smack dad in his left cheek. He went down with a groan but I knew in seconds he would

be get back up. So I bought myself a little time and I kept running.

I was so close to Oleana's house, but then a small little child appeared in front of me.

I skidded to a halt. He was the little boy I saw playing with Kaia earlier. He had sandy blonde hair

and icy blue eyes. I reached my hands over my head and looked back and saw no Dimitri.

Good a little more time.

I composed my anger momentarily and smiled at the little boy.

"Hey, how can I help you?" I said.

He looked down like he was scared. "Are you Kaia's mother?" He said quietly.

"Yes I am."

He handed me something. It was a tiny white, clear rock. It was smooth and shined in the sunlight.

"Can you give her that and tell her I hope she comes play again some day? And that i'm sorry." He asked.

My heart surged, my three year old had a crush. Like mother like daughter.

I smiled at him. "Of course sweetie, you better get on home it's getting late. It's not safe to be out here

at night." I said looking around.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you miss." And he ran off into the distance.

I held the little rock in my hand knowing it would make Kaia happy. Because it was something she could feel without having

to see it. I felt the breeze swift threw my hair. It was calming, relaxing.

"Rose!" Boomed a voice from behind me. I turned to see a very pissed Dimitri charging at me. His hair was blowing in his face

making him look more godly than ever. I jumped back into reality and took off.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I ran fast, and I finally made it to the house I slammed the door behind me locking it.

Guradian Vero was at my side in a second. "Guardian Hathaway? Whats wrong?" She said.

I glared at her, she knew. That's why Dimitri wanted her to come along. So she could help him sort this shit of a mess he made

out. And she actually preteneded to care about my daughter. Her face disgusted me.

I slammed my fist once again into her face. Her head hit the wall and she fell to the floor. I leaned over her.

"Don't get up, and don't ever go anywhere near my daughter again you bitch." I spat at her. She just clutched her nose and groaned.

I hope I broke it too.

I stomped off to get my daughter. It was a good thing Oleana and the girls were nowhere in sight.

I went into Dimitri's room and quickly packed a small bag filled with my and Kaia's things.

I threw it over my shoulder and picked a sleeping Kaia and carried her in my arms. She just stuck her finger

in her mouth and laid her sleepy head in the crook of my neck.

I headed down the stairs when I heard loud footsteps coming up them. "Shit." I mouthed.

I quickly ran back up them and locked the inside of Dimitri's room and shut the door.

Then I ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Rose! Open the door!" Dimitri yelled, anger and worry on his face.

He jiggled the handle roughly. "Rose! Talk to me! Let me explain! Your being very irrational!"

I rolled my eyes my anger boiling again. "Do not let me break down this door." He said in a hard as fuck tone.

But he counted to three and rammed the door splitting it in half. During the distraction I came out of the bathroom and

flew by him without him even noticing. I ran downstairs and noticed Reem with her back to me, cleaning a bloody nose. I smiled and ran out of the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**SORRRYYYY! I have been so caught up with school it's MAD crazy! :/**

**I will try and do better guys! Anyways...**

**ENJOY&&REVIEW!**

I soon as I walked out the door I was swallowed in darkness. Kaia woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy?" She said groggily. I kissed her forehead and began to rub her back as I moved swiftly in the dark.

"It's okay honey, i'm right here." I assured her not really thinking this plan threw.

She looked around like she could actually see what was going on, "Where are we?" She asked.

I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. "Just taking a short walk."

Just then I felt tiny drips of water falling on my head, I looked up in the unknown sky.

Kaia smiled, "It's raining!" She squealed, as she squirmed out of my grasp. I put her down cautiously.

"Kaia darling, stay close to me." I said grabbing her tiny hand. She began to dance around in the rain.

I couldn't keep her in the rain like this she would catch a cold.

I hear something.

I turn quickly but not fast enough because someone grabs my shoulder.

I act fast and lash out into the darkness, "Get the fuck away!" I yell.

But the person grabs my wrist, and I hear a familiar voice. "Rose! Please stop fighting me!" Dimitri pleads.

I sigh in relief, "Can't you make some goddamn noise when you sneak up on people?" I say.

"Are you okay?" He asks worried. I nod my anger dwindling.

"You have to let me explain about Breland." He says his eyes pleading with me. His brown hair was soaked and

tiny drips of rain were falling off the tips of his hair. He looked more gorgeous than ever.

I squeeze my hand feeling nothing in between them. I look down and Kaia is nowhere in sight. "Kaia, where is she?"

"What?" Dimitri says his eyes widening. I spin back around peering into the darkness. "Kaia!" I scream, frantic.

I feel Dimitri stiffen and he went straight into guardian/ dad mode. "Kaia!" His voice boomed.

I ran not knowing where I was going. The rain was coming down harder and harder, and it was becoming, my heart was pounding.

I never should have brought her out here, especially at night..._the most dangerous part of the day_.

"Kaia! Baby please come towards my voice!" I said hysterical.

"Rose! Look!" Dimitri says pointing to a little girl across the street standing near a lamp post.

We both head off into a sprint across the street. "Kaia come here!" I scream as I grab her into my arms.

Dimitri wrapped his protective arms around us both. "Don't ever run off like that again baby girl." He said.

"Did you hear it?" Kaia whispers softly. I pull away slightly to see her and her face is blank.

Her warm tan complexion was pail, and her clear eyes were glazed over.

"Honey?" I ask becoming more and more scared by the moment.

"Hear what?" Dimitri asked her.

"The song, the beautiful song."

Me and Dimitri listened but heard nothing.

Kaia began to mumble something.

_"The night comes, in sweet serenity_

_Hear the song of Kaia's melody._

_The time is near for her to arise,_

_So she can see death in her eyes._

_The darkness is near to begin this tragedy,_

_Listen. Listen to Kaia's melody_."

My eyes widened in fear and Dimitri's arms tightened around us, what the hell did that mean?

"Kaia..." Dimitri whispered touching her arms. The rain was still pouring on us but we didn't seem to care.

Thoughts were swirling in my head and I kept looking at Kaia, just looking at her. Her mind was somewhere else.

She was mumbling incoherent things but to me, she was chanting something...

"Rose! Rose! Come on! Being out here is not safe!" Dimitri yelled pulling me out of my trance.

I shook my head my arms tight around a blank Kaia and I ran.


End file.
